A vehicle generally has a latch mechanism to retain a door of the vehicle in a fully-closed position. Hence, a user trying to open the door is required to operate a door handle to release the door from the retention by the latch mechanism and then pull the door forward with the door handle. Thus, if the both hands of the user are full of baggage, the user has difficulty in performing operation for opening the door.
According to a controller for a door disclosed in patent document 1, to allow a user to open a door while the both hands of the user are full of baggage, behavior of opening the door is started when the user releases his or her hand from a door handle. Like in this case, it has been desired that a user can perform an operation for opening a door in a simple way even in a situation where the user has difficulty in performing operation for opening the door.